Saving Harry
by Silver-Entrantress-Elf
Summary: Losing Sirius broke Harry, and so he ran. Along the way he meets two teens who take him under their protection. This is their story. HP/Supernatural/Iron Man X-over so far, Pairings Undecided.


AN: Another archiver... Can work as a one shot i guess, but i have plans for it so... I will probably continue it!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the other characters I may borrow from any other fandom. I promise I'll return them only slightly used… Maybe. Long Live Slash!  
P.S. I do not own any of the lyrics I will be using.  
Chapter One's Lyrics Disclaimer: I do not Own Kill Hannah's They Cannot Save Us

Chapter One: Alone and Broken… The One Who Can't Be Saved

'_So this is how it is to be alone'_

Harry looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was pale as a ghost, his eyes that were once a vivid emerald had dulled into a tarnished green, and were sunken in. He was a garish parody of the boy he had been before… before he had killed his godfather. He turned away from the mirror is disgust, no longer able to look at himself, before sitting on the bed of his rented room. In the silence of the aftermath of the Department of Mysteries he had done the only thing he knew how to, he had run, and he had run far. Not before his Uncle had gotten a hold of him for the last time though, and his body ached with the bruises and wounds the whale of a man had given him. He closed his eyes and lay down, ignoring the sharp pain from his back as he jostled his wounds further. He was alone in America, hurt and tired of living. He'd paid the room for the next month, and if he just died then no one would notice until they went to clear out the room when his lease ran out.

He shook his head, of course he couldn't die, and he didn't plan on staying here until the lease ran out. He may have the documentation to prove he was the Orion Prince that he had registered under, but staying too long with Voldemort out there was just asking for trouble. He ignored the aching in his chest and belly. He was running for his life, trying to get the training he needed to beat Voldemort, not to waste away and die. As much as he wanted to join his parents and… his Sirius, there was no way he could until he was a murderer like Voldemort, and had killed the man for the sins he had committed. He sighed, but peace was not to be with him. There was a crash as someone broke through his warded door and a struggle could be heard as Harry tried to crawl off the bed, from the splintered ruins that had flown in at him.

'_Your heart beats like it's cracked and made of stone'_

Harry cried out in pain as something heavy landed on him and something roared. Whatever, or whoever was on him to be more specific scrambled off him.

"Oh shit kid, get under the bed, I'll take care of this and we'll get you help, just hold on." The man who was older than him by six or seven years murmured and whatever he was fighting roared again. Harry nodded painfully and tried moving. Wounds Vernon had inflicted and new ones from whatever was happening were open and bleeding, he must look like a mess. Suddenly the sounds of fighting stopped and he heard the man sigh in relief.

"Good timing Sammy." He murmured before Harry felt eyes on him again and the man approached him.

"Shit kid, these wounds aren't just from the Specter and me. We need to get you to a hospital. Who did this to you?" The man asked. Harry glared at him balefully as he heard someone else enter the room.

"My Uncle, he didn't like the fact I breathe. I'm emancipated now." He croaked out, pulling himself up. He shook his head as the man went to help him; the new guy had a look of disbelief and anger on his face.

_'But whenever someone asks just say there's nothing wrong'_

"Are you alright? My name's Sam by the way. What's yours?" The new guy asked coming closer. Harry shook his head; he didn't need these two older men helping him. He was fine on his own.

"I'm fine, there's nothing wrong, and I have had worse than this." He muttered. The man who hadn't introduced himself cursed.

"Bullshit. You're not fine, and you shouldn't have had to deal with worse than this, you look like the walking dead as is. How old are you kid?" the man growled, ignoring his glare as he cleared off the bed that was in shambles and maneuvered harry onto it. The other man, Sam, looked at them with concern.

"Dean? Should I call an ambulance?" He asked. Dean looked at the other man than Harry.

"Sammy, the kid doesn't like more than 12, 13 pushing it. I don't believe for a second that he's as emancipated as he says he is, and his Uncle did this too him. If we call an ambulance there's a chance he'll be sent back. We need to get him to Missouri, she'll know how to help him, and she has a habit of taking in strays so she won't let him be sent back. That or Pastor Jim, or even Bobby. Hell." He grunted. Harry glared at him.

"I'm fine, and I'm almost 16. I'm just short." He muttered, before reaching into his bedside table and pulling out his emancipation papers. Gringotts had provided him with a muggle set with his pseudo name when it had been cleared. It was his Sirius' last wish that he be free of Dumbledore's manipulation. He handed them over. The older man looked at them before sighing.

"Unless you know someone who can forge these I guess you're right. So your Uncle's tender care didn't just cover your wounds, but malnutrition? We can't leave you here alone still Orion. You're a kid, even if someone did decide to cut you loose from the system, and we kinda wreaked your home so fairs fair. We'll get you medical attention and to somewhere safe. Sammy, pack his things." He muttered darkly. The giant of a man nodded, and went along. Harry glared at both men.

_'They can't save us now__  
__'Cause we're far away from home__  
__And there's no where else to go'_

"What is it to you two if I'm alone? And I've got this place paid until the end of the month, and I'm moving on then. You don't have to step in and save me, no one else has so why should two crazy men who barge into my apartment with a damned spirit care if I'm alone and beat up. You can't save me." He muttered. Dean looked at him with his Jaw hanging open and Even Sam stopped to stare.

"Why would we leave you? Your hurt, your alone, judging from your accent you're a long way away from home, and once the managers of this place find out what happened to your door you'll have no place to go." Dean growled back, his eyes taking a glint. Harry noticed the same glint in Sam's eyes. He knew that glint. It was the glint Ron got when someone messed with Ginny. It was the glint of someone who wanted to tear apart whatever had hurt the one they deemed under their protection. How two stranger's thought that they could protect him was lost on the 15 year old runaway.

"I can handle it. I've handled it." He replied. Dean surged forward.

"Kid, just listen to us. That specter? We fight them so we can protect innocents like you." He replied softly. Harry laughed, low and cold, making the two men shiver.

"I'm not an innocent. I'm a worthless freak whose parents died when he was one, and then was foisted off on relatives that didn't want to breathe the same air as him, let alone care for him. I'm nothing to anyone, my headmaster at boarding school knew what happened in that house but he didn't care. Why should you?" He replied darkly. Dean growled.

"Look kid, just because the people in England are too messed up in the head to care for a kid being abused doesn't mean we are. I take it that this emancipation didn't go past your Headmaster correct? So there's going to be people looking for you? Just let us get you somewhere safe, where people will protect you and teach you how to defend yourself, from both people and what just tried kicking my ass. I'm not leaving you here, and neither is my brother." He replied steadily, before looking at Sam.

"Call Bobby, then Missy. Tell them we're bringing them a kid who needs protection, tell them he's almost 16 but looks 12. They'll understand and they'll work out a place for him. Tell them he'll need medical attention, and have Missy head to Bobby's he's the closest one." He ordered. Harry stared at him in silence and Dean sighed.

"Orion, this may seem strange to you, but we just want to help." He explained softly before going to finish packing. Harry watched the muggles sweep his room, to make sure they had everything, and was glad his wizarding things were shrunken in his pocket still.

_'They can't save us now__  
__'Cause we're lost and won't be found'_

When Dean and Sam looked over at the boy that they were basically kidnapping, it was to find that he had passed out, lost in his own mind. Dean wrapped the comforter on the bed around him and picked him up, as Sammy gathered his things. The boy was painfully light in his arms and Dean wanted to kill the kid's family, even if they were in England. Still he was kinda glad the kid was out, at least he wouldn't fight them. He looked over to Sam.

"What did they say?" He asked softly as he headed out to the Impala. Sam followed him.

"Bobby's setting up a room, and Missouri is hightailing it over with her med supplies. Bobby said something about hiring a forger to make documents of custody and a new ID. He seems to think that if the kid ran, then there will be people looking for him and that a new ID is defiantly in order." He replied stiffly, as Dean settled the bundle of blankets into the back seat. Dean nodded.

"Sounds like it. I want to make sure no one can find him. I can't explain it Sammy. I want to protect him so bad, with my life even. He was hurt, and badly by people that were supposed to care for him, and the adults around him just looked away." He muttered, moving to the driver's side as Sammy packed the kids things into the trunk. There wasn't much, but he had a feeling Missouri would remedy it soon. Sammy nodded.

"I know, I feel the same way. He doesn't think he can be saved Dean. It's like he was just waiting to be found." He muttered, getting it. The Impala roared to life and Dean put the Radio on a random station and pulled out of the apartments like a bat out of hell.

_'We can scream so loud__  
__But they can't save us now'_

Harry was dreaming, he could hear his screams for Vernon to stop, for Sirius to come back, for parents. He was trapped in his mind, unable to escape. He wanted away from the sight if Vernon's twisted, angry face as he beat him and the shocked look of horror Sirius had on his face as he fell into the veil. He wanted away from the screams of his parents as Voldemort killed them, and the cold voice of evil that had declared Cedric a spare and ordered his death. Suddenly someone was shaking him gently, and he jerked away, thinking Vernon was there for some crazy reason. He curled into as much of a ball as his surroundings would allow and whimpered, before his mind supplied him with images of the men who thought they could save him. Dean if he remembered growled.

"Sammy, back away from the kid, you're scaring him." He ordered from the front seat of what Harry guess was a car.

"He was having a nightmare Dean, for god sake he was screaming. What was I supposed to do, let his subconscious torture him?" He growled back, sliding back into his seat. Both men were silent, and Harry cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry." He murmured. Both men looked back at him.

"Kid, Orion, it wasn't your fault, no need to apologize. Sammy here was just being a dick when he woke you up by shaking you. There is nothing to worry about though. We're almost to somewhere safe." He promised, looking back to the road. Harry still stayed curled up.

"You two kidnapped me basically, you know that right?" He asked suddenly. Dean chuckled.

"I had a feeling you'd think that, but as the man who fell on you, I had to make sure you got to somewhere safe and Bobby's is one of the safest places I can think of." He replied. Harry frowned.

"Why do this? And you do realize that there were signs of struggle in my room. My landlord will call the cops and report me missing." He pointed out. "That draws a lot of attention." Dean sighed.

"Look I know the man you were renting from, I told him you were my kid brother, that the papers you showed him were fake, and that a thug broke into your place and trashed it, beat you up pretty badly and that we were taking you home. There will be no police involved, and you'll have a refund shortly." He said softly. He had made a cover story for the kid's sudden departure, and the landlord had eaten it up. Orion did look to young to be how old the papers said. Harry sighed.

"You people are insane." He murmured, looking out a window. A house was coming up on the dusty dirt road, and as they got closer Harry could see an older man and woman coming from the house and both the men in front of him laughed.

"Damn, Missy must have flown here." Sam murmured. Dean chuckled, and pulled into the driveway.

_'So this is how it feels to be insane'_

Harry didn't know what to do now that he had been basically kidnapped by to stranger hunters, and brought back to their base, so he curled further into himself. He didn't know how he got himself into these kind of situations. He felt like he was going insane, because only in his wildest dreams did someone actually care enough to help him whether he wanted them to or not.

_'The world looks like a movie always playing'_

Missouri rushed to the Winchester's car as it pulled to a stop. From Sam's description the kid they rescued needed immediate medical attention and she wasn't going to put the Darling through anymore suffering by waiting. Bobby followed her at a more sedate pace. By the time she reached the car Dean had a bundle that looked way to small to be a 15 year old kid. She turned and motioned for him to follow her as Sam fell into step with her.

"How was he on the ride over?" She asked. Sam sighed.

"By the time we left he's passed out. I had to wake him up about five minutes ago because he was in a violent nightmare, screaming his lungs out." He replied. Missouri growled and they reached the porch. Bobby handed Sam a water bottle, and he rolled his eyes, taking a drink, before tipping it to Deans mouth and then digging into the bundle to get at the kid.

"Hey Orion, We drove a bit, you need to drink something." He coached, a thin hand reached out and took the water bottle. Sam watched as he guzzled it down, and handed it back.

"I didn't realize how thirsty I was." The kid croaked, embarrassed mostly likely. Missouri clucked as Bobby let her passed.

"You're probably starving too. Dean set the child on the couch so I can get a good look at him and see what needs to be done, and if I need to pry those horrible people's names out of him so I can sick a daemon on them. Abusing a child they deserve to die." She muttered. Harry felt dean set him down and he clutched the blanket covering him closer. The lady sighed.

"Baby boy? Orion, let Mama Missy see how bad you're hurt. You had the two brats behind me quite worried, so I know you need help hun." She cooed. Harry shook his head and heard an annoyed sigh, before his shield was tugged away by the man who had been with the lady. Said lady glared at him.

"Bobby Singer, I could have gotten him to take it off. That's no way to be treating a hurt child. Go away with the boys there and let the woman deal with the hurt child now." She barked. All three men suddenly left and Missy looked at him with sorrow in her eyes. She touched his now bruised face and blanked for a second, kinda like seers do back home when things come to them and he froze. When her eyes opened she looked at his with the same Sorrow and a fierce protectiveness in her eyes.

"You're safe here Harry Potter. We'll train you up, and you won't go back to fight alone." She whispered, before clucking as she pulled the blanket away more.

"BOYS! I need some hot water and rags. I gotta clean this baby up." She demanded, leaving Harry dazed. Things like this just didn't happen to him. She smiled at him.

"This is your safe haven little one, and don't you worry about that damned reanimation veil. When we get ready to fight for your home we'll retrieve what you lost, but not a moment sooner, do you hear me?" She whispered and Dean and Sam came back with bowls of hot water and rags. She set to work as they left with a glare from her. Harry watched her with disbelief.

"He's still alive?" he suddenly asked. Missy smiled at him as she pulled off his shirt and started cleaning his wounds.

"He is child, just stuck, but Mama Missy knows how to unstick him. Now you just relax and let me help you little Merlin." She replied. He tried relaxing, but he couldn't believe the turn things were taking. Things like this were plots of movies, and everything felt so surreal. Suddenly he froze.

"Why are you helping me? Why are any of you helping me? You're all hunters, and you know what I am." He whispered. She looked at him as she rang the washcloth out.

'You were born what you are child and we know this. We won't harm you, we didn't harm the born ones, just the ones who sell their souls for the dark powers they use to hurt people. You light hun, pure. Missouri can tell this." She murmured. Harry relaxed some, and soon fell asleep to avoid the stinging pain of the woman tending to his wounds. Missouri looked at him sadly as she worked. He didn't deserve this, and it wouldn't be as easy as what she had described to him. She just wanted to give him some semblance of safety .

_'But how can hearts so young feel so much pain?'_

Missouri looked up as she finished cleaning the wounds on the unconscious boys body. Her eyes were haunted as she looked at the Winchester's and Bobby. The rage they found in their depth's scared the boys even as Bobby stepped forward.

"How bad was the kid's wounds?" He asked. Missouri settled a blanket over the kid, before turning around with a snarl.

"Kitchen. I don't want to talk around the baby boy when I'm this upset, might scare him." She muttered. Bobby nodded, understanding in his eyes as he motioned them into the small kitchen. She collapsed into a chair with a weary sigh.

"I want to kill whoever hurt the baby boy in there, and every single godamned person who left him to their mercy. Mon deo, he's almost 16 but he looks so small. That's long term malnutrition boys, from when he was just a babe. Don't get me started on his wounds, there's whip marks, belt mark, and those open parts? All a knife." She raged. Bobby followed her example and sat down with a growl.

"How long do you estimate that part of the abuse went on?" Sam asked, his voice a quiet growl. Missouri sighed, putting her hands over her face.

"The scars I saw while cleaning the baby, they indicate he's been hurt almost as long as he's been starved." She replied in a quiet voice. Sam growled, slamming his fist into the door. Dean was too quiet and Bobby's eyes darted to his gun.

"How could someone let him go through that? He's just a kid, he's too young to have to deal with that kind of shit. It's people like the one's responsible for his condiditon that made me want to go into law, so I could see them put behind bars." Sam raged. Dean stood up and went to the door of the Kitchen, at the kid resting on bobby's couch.

"We got him to safety. You and Bobby will fix him up, feed him right, and make sure none of the monster's who had him will ever get him again. We'll all make sure of it." He promised himself. Missouri sighed.

"There's more to his condition than people turning a eye to abuse Dean, I had a vision, and it told me exactly why the Baby boy was left to those people. I'm sure you three have figured out that he is a born magician?" She asked. Dean turned and nodded.

"I figured, that's why I got him to the nearest warded place I knew. That Headmaster of his school, he has the blame for this right?" He growled. Missouri nodded.

"That man sent him there to make him a weapon against a demon man, who he helped make that way in the first place. He wanted him broken and needy, ready to latch onto the first person who helped him. Only it didn't quite work like that. There's a prophecy saying this child is the only one who can defeat him so we have to train him up good." She responded. Dean closed his eyes and counted to ten.

"So what we train the kid in how to fight and then send him back, so they can abuse him and do whatever once he's defeated what they created? That's not right." He responded in a growl. She sighed.

"Some of us will go with, but we'll watch him die. That monster he has to kill? He split his soul into eight pieces, and one of them is in that boy in there. He'll die, and he could come back to us, or maybe he won't." She replied. Dean punched the wall.

"You're telling me that kid has to die to save the world?" He asked in a dark whisper. This wasn't what should happen to any child, let alone one that had grown up abused and unloved. Why did children have to suffer like this? Sammy growled.

"that's another reason the kid's headmaster was keeping him beaten, weak isn't it? He wanted his death to be quick and assured." He theorized, but he had a crazy glint in his eyes, kind of like when Jessie had been murdered. Missouri nodded, and Sam snorted.

"Well I always knew Wizards were damn idiots. Who says the kid has to die in battle? He could get roughed up and his heart stops while he's hunting with the boys here and the hospital revived him. That's a death and if death is what it takes to rid him of the soul piece it's simple enough." Bobby finally theorized. Missouri grinned suddenly.

"Bobby Singer, I take back all the times I called you an idgit today. That's brilliant." She said enthusiastically. Sam shook his head.

"That's a child in there, he may be almost 16 but he looks 12-13 at the most. I won't be part of taking him along so he can get hurt and die when Dean and I are supposed to be protecting him." He growled. Dean put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed painfully.

"Do you rather he die someway else? It's either with people who care for him and can get him back, or on a battlefield where everyone is expecting him to die and not get up Sammy." He murmured, his eyes dark. Sam glared at him and pulled away.

"I won't let him be hurt again Dean, that child in there has gone through more than us! He won't be going back to that place, prophecy be damned. You know as well as I do that they're subjective!" He hissed angrily before storming out. Bobby sighed.

"Well that went well. I have a friend coming over, Rich fellow. He'll probably react the same way, or even take the kid for his own. He can protect him, keep him safe. Maybe even extract the soul piece. There's nothing I haven't seen Stark do." He muttered, getting up. Dean frowned.

"Why's that metal head coming here?" He asked. Bobby rolled his eyes.

"To make the kid's new ID. He's the best forger I know, hell even the U.S. Government can't tell they're fakes." He replied gruffly. "You might want to go get your brother and calm him down. Missouri and I will watch the kid." He added. Dean sighed and left. Bobby looked at the Psychic before going to his fridge and handing her a beer.

"I think it's going to be a long night." He declared sitting down with a sigh, she just snorted.

_'They can't save us now__  
__'Cause we're far away from home__  
__And there's no where else to go'_

When Harry woke up he was sore, but he felt clean. He blushed bright red as he realized the woman had given him a full sponge bath while she was cleaning his wounds. A complete stranger had seen everything. His blush died as he paled. She had seen everything, every mark that the Dursleys and wizarding world had ever put on him. He felt sick. The woman suddenly entered the room he was sleeping in, which he belatedly noticed was not where he had laid down. She smiled softly as she carried a tray to the bed, and uncovered a platter of pancakes and eggs with sausage.

"I thought you'd be waking up soon. Here eat up and then I want to see your wounds. Bobby has a friend over, a Tony stark. He's not much older than the two boys who brought you home, and he wants to see ya. He's making a new ID, one that will totally legit in the eyes of the US, making you a citizen, and making that damned man have more problems when he tries snatching you. That man would have to be beyond crazy to try and snatch a kid under Starks protection to tell you the truth. He'd have Iron Man and all his allies after him and this demon wizard would be the last of the wizarding world's problems." She informed him. He looked at her oddly before starting to eat. There was a knock on the door as Missouri settled in, and then a ruggedly handsome older man that reminded Harry a bit of Sirius looked in.

"Ah so your awake. I wanted to meet the abused angel that has the Winchester's, Bobby Singer and Miss Missouri here up in arms. I see why they want to protect you. I know I sure as hell won't let another thing happen to you now that I've seen you. You're to beautiful to let be hurt. Mhm I've seen beauty inspire a lot of things, and I think this is going to be such a case lovely one." He murmured, his blue eyes sparkling, so different from Sirius' but holding the same look. Missouri rolled her eyes at the man.  
"Stop flirting with the child Stark, and introduce yourself in the least, since I know your libido knows no ends and Orion here will be blushing near constantly around you. I take back what I said about Singer not being an idgit. Anyone with a brain knows to keep you away from the general populace." She muttered. The man stepped into the room with a small bow.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Tony Stark, your new guardian for a bit, and I'll take care of anything that might pop up." He said in an easy voice. Harry looked at him oddly.

"I still don't understand why you people would try and help me. I came to America alone, and with my own plan to get by, but instead I get accosted by the friendly giant and the wannabe hard ass." He grumbled. Tony's face hardened as he came into the room.

"Kid, you don't have to do this on your own. Let us help you and you won't even have to see much of a war over there, before you have something worth coming back too if those wand-waving idiots try anything." He rambled. Missouri looked at him approvingly.

"Starks right child, as much as it pains me to say that, you don't have to go about this war they expect you to alone. And you won't. Now Stark here set you id up as one of his prodigal distant cousin. You'll be Alexander James Stark. He's the most stably located out of our mismatched bunch, so when filing his 'papers' of his custody of you, he chose himself for CPS to investigate if they should ever have the need. He's fudging your age a bit to help throw anyone off your tracks, so you'll have to adjust to being 12 again, at least officially." She started explaining. "We've taken care of forging you mundane educational record, so you're an A and B student, which I know you can match and even exceed. You need to realize that you don't have to hide anything, and in the war of the wand-wavers, playing the part they want you to will get you killed." She continued. Harry looked at her in horror.

"I haven't been to mundane schools since I was 10, how am I supposed to know the material?" He exclaimed. Missouri rolled her eyes.

"For one I know you boy, and you studied ahead of your grade level in secret at the Dursley's. And the other thing? American schools are a little behind in the currents, so in school, two grades above what you were last, you'll have no problems showing how smart you are off." She responded in a droll voice before clapping. She ignored Harry's flinch.

"Now if you're done arguing about what we have set up for you, we have shopping to do. Tony has agreed to furnish you in anything that you need, so I'm in charge of your wardrobe. You'll need school supplies, you have to pick out what you want in your room at Starks, we need to have Jim look over you and prescribe a diet to combat the severe malnutrition you've suffered, and we need to make sure child's home is child safe, well as safe as the place over his lab can be." She muttered. Harry scotched away slightly scared of the small woman. Tony laughed.

"Missouri, your scaring the angel, tone it done a bit." He teased; she blushed, before looking Harry over.

"Bobby was right; you are about the size Dean was at ten. He's washing up some clothes for you, and then we're going with Stark on our business." She informed him. Harry nodded.

"Okay." He murmured. Tony laughed.

"Come on Miss Hurricane; let's let my charge collect himself before you drag him out in his underwear." He teased, guiding her out. She huffed.

"This is your entire fault Stark." She muttered. Tony just laughed.

"Right Missy, right." He replied teasingly. She glared before leaving. Tony looked at the boy he was supposed take under his charge. They boy was beautiful, but he felt kind of wrong thinking about him like that. Missouri was right when she said he looked like he was 12, even though he was two years away from being a legal adult here in the U.S. Even with the diet that she had planned for the kid, he would never be that tall. He would be lucky to grow a foot before he stopped. He'd always be small and delicate due to what those monsters had done to him. Orion blinked and Tony smiled.

"You're a cute little minx. I'll be back with the clothes Bobby's washing in a moment. Then my fine little charge, we are going shopping. My treat of course." He said teasingly before leaving. Harry flopped back in the bed and sighed. This defiantly wasn't what he had expected to happen when he got to the U.S.

They can't ever save us now  
Will they ever understand we don't want to be like them?

He didn't want to be a murderer; he just wanted to be Harry, Orion, or rather Alex as he was now known as. He wanted to be a child, and not have to worry about being the savior of the wizarding world for once, and it seemed like these people, who thought that they could save him were giving him just the resources to be just Alex. They were giving him a muggle education, to which he could probably complete with little to no problem. He had kept reading muggle subjects even after he was pulled from school and even his grades from before were a misrepresentation of his true skills. He was always hiding himself, in fear of a worse beating for besting Dudley's grades. He didn't want to be like the wizards that he had met. But no one could understand that.


End file.
